I Got Locked In A Closet On New Years Eve
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: \AU/ What better way to ring in the New Years Eve than to be locked in the closet with your drop gorgeous ex boyfriend? Egoshipping fluffy one-shot; Rated T for hinted sex


**HAPPY NEW YEARS (eve) :) This year has been one of the greatest years ever and I am so thankful for every one of you who read my stories. Thank you and enjoy this cute little one-shot :)**

* * *

"Maybelle Maple you freaking get me out of the closet!" I screeched and I heard her giggle.

"Not until you guys get together!" she hollered back. I rolled my eyes.

"You know that's never going to happen! Let me out!" I tried to reason with her. Ugh...my head is pounding with all the stress and my heart is pounding with the closeness of the chestnut haired man next to me.

"Now come on Red. Just do something so we can get out of here," His cocky voice pierced me as I thought of what we had been through. The whole reason we had broken up. The whole reason that May and Drew, mainly May, had locked us in this closet. His smirk is infuriating. Why was this happening to me? How did I get here again?

"_Oh, wow! This place is amazing! Ash doesn't fail to amaze us, does he?" I asked my best May. Her hand was clutched in Drew's, which made my heart ache. I hadn't done something like that in so long. It made me miss him. Drew chuckled and I had to stop myself from breaking down. Gary used to chuckle like that. He used to have an arrogant attitude and smirk just like that. _

"_True, true. Now come on! It's New Years Eve and we are_ not _going to just stand here and admire the lights. I came here to drink and I'm gonna get a drink if it's the last thing I do!" May cried, looking determined and Drew and I burst out laughing. May's parents never let her drink and they had told her that she could start drinking this year. Little did they know that she already drank. Drew looked over to me as I stared at the couples longingly._

"_You'll be ok?" he asked and I nodded. I wanted him to have a good time and I didn't want to be the one holding the couple back. He gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Have fun Ginger," he did his two finger salute and May waved enthusiastically back to me. I smiled gently and they ran to the bar. _

_I stood outside for a while. My ginger hair rustled in the wind and I shivered and rubbed my arms a little to keep me warm. I knew I should have brought a jacket. My strapless cerulean mini was not helping a bit. After about ten minutes, I walked back inside to the loud music and helplessly drunk people._

"_Misty! You're here! I thought you had bailed again!" one of my best friends, Flannery, laughed at me. I smiled back, my eyes still burning a little with tears. Flannery frowned. "You guys should really get back together. Gary hasn't been the same," I scoffed. The last time I saw him, he was making out with some redhead. As if she could read my mind, Flannery smirked. "He only dates redheads because they remind him of you, Misty. He really misses you. He feels bad."_

"_And how do you know this?" I blurted out and winced at the jealousy that coated my voice. I wasn't really the type to get all that jealous. Flannery smirked again. Oh god, again with the smirking. Everything everyone does reminds me of him._

"_Tch, jealousy doesn't suit you. But it's because I'm dating his cousin, Brawley. Those two tell each other _everything_. And Gary admitted this to him and he told him to get back together with you." Flannery replied and I hmphed. _

"_Then why doesn't he do it?" I replied hotly and Flannery sighed and rolled her eyes._

"_The same reason you don't do it. Your damn egos and prides don't let you," she told me smartly and I looked down, knowing it was true. I didn't want to hurt my pride and give into my temptation. Flannery ruffled my hair fondly even though she was a few months younger than me. "I swear, you guys _have_ to get back together by tonight," she giggled knowingly and I narrowed my eyes dangerously. What was she getting to? Seeing that she said too much, Flannery waved goodbye to go join Brawley. I rolled my eyes and continued wandering around the mansion. I thought about Gary._

_Gary Oak, the famous playboy and famous grandson of the Harvard professor, Prof. Oak. I clenched my fists, knowing that I had become one of those girls he loved to toy with. His infuriating smirk, his silky chestnut spikes that I used to love running my hands through. His plump lips that I used to love kissing. His amazing body that no girl could resist. Oh god, here I am, sounding like a stalker fan girl. Sometimes, when I think about it, I try to remember why we broke up. It all seems like a blacked out blur but then it hit me. We had gotten into the battle of wits and pride and he had had a slip of the tongue. Then things became ugly when we started throwing things and I finally kicked him out of the house. It was the first time I had cried, and I'm pretty sure it was the first time a girl had dumped him. I shook my head to try to rid the thoughts from my head. The past was the past and now was the future._

"_Misty!" May called my name and I turned around, finally escaping the insanity that was my mind. I ran over to her and looked at her expectantly. She looked worried about something. "I can't find my purse. I know I left it here somewhere!" she gasped looking near to tears. I started panicking._

"_My keys and everything is in there, isn't it?" I growled and she nodded her head nervously. I exhaled through my nose and massaged my temples. "Alright, alright, let's go look for it," I finally said and she gave me a small smile._

"_Okay, I'll look in the guest rooms and you look in the closets. It's bound to be there!" she exclaimed and we made our ways to the rooms. I started walking towards the closet but I didn't notice May following me. _(Looking back at it now, I should have noticed this)_ I reached the guest closet and opened it, only to feel someone pushing me in, closing the door, and locking it. _

"_May?" I exclaimed and I heard someone breathing. I started to get nervous. "What the hell is going on?" I cried and May groaned._

"_I'm sorry Misty, but this is for your own good! You're not coming out of this closet until you two make up!" she told me and I froze and it felt like someone drenched me with a bucket of ice cold water. _

"_May...you better not have..." I threatened and I heard him chuckle. _

"_Well, well Misty. Looks like she got you too," I could practically hear that smirk being plastered to his face. I started to shake a little partially because of the human, or animal I should say, next to me, and partially because it was cold in this damned closet. "I've been here for about twenty minutes."_

"_Hello Gary," I spat._

So here I am. Stuck in the closet with Gary. It's been an hour and no progress. May and Drew probably left but kept the closet locked. I shivered again and scrunched myself into a fetal position. I looked at Gary in the dim lighting. He looked as good as ever, only his eyes weren't shining like they usually did. I heard him sigh and shrug off his suit jacket, leaving him only in a purple shirt and a black vest and suit pants. He crawled over to me and placed the jacket on my shoulders, making sure to cover as much skin as he could. I struggled. I don't want his stuff on me anymore. Not after he called me a bossy bitch with no friends. Not after all those girls he's been with. I heard Gary sigh again.

"Please take it Misty. Just take it," His voice sounded defeated and dead. I started to get a little scared so I took it and I inhaled his scent. It was like he never left. He still smelled the same, like mint plus that fancy cologne he used to put on. I let the warmth run through my body. I looked down.

"Thank you, Gary." I whispered and I looked up to see him smile. Not a cocky smirk, but a genuine smile. I felt something snap in me and I started to tremble as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. His smile faded and he hugged me.

"No, don't cry." A bitter laugh. "I'm not worth your tears," he whispered and I smacked him.

"Don't flatter yourself thinking that I'm crying because of you," I snapped and he looked at me knowingly.

"But you're crying because of me, aren't you?" he asked me again and I nodded, tears still streaming down my face. I thanked May for not forcing me to put any eye makeup on. He started stroking my hair and I looked up at him through blurred eyes. Our eyes met and he immediately stopped, suddenly looking nervous. I couldn't help it and smiled.

"Don't stop. I liked it," I leaned into his chest and I had the honor of watching one of his small smiles grace his lips. He resumed stroking my hair and starting humming. It was like it used to be. We would lounge on my couch and he would stroke my hair and hum his favorite song. I snuggled into his chest. Gary opened his mouth but closed it. He seemed to contemplate something then looked down to me.

"Do you wish we were back together?" he asked me and I froze and stiffened. Gary sighed, knowing that he had hit a touchy subject. I lifted my head off his chest and looked him dead in the eye.

"Well, I won't lie, but yes I do. I mean, sometimes I don't even really remember why we even broke up. It seemed like such a stupid thing, but it just goes to show that we can't even be together without fighting everyday over stupid things," I replied and he looked down, obviously hurt.

"I need you Misty. I don't know why, but I just need you. Nothing's been the same." he told me and I looked up to him in shock. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"Yea, good reason," I bitterly laughed. He looked up to me with tears in his eyes. Now that was new. I've never seen him crying before.

"Please. I love you. I need you." He seemed to be in a trance, just repeating those words to himself. I grabbed his hands. Seeing him this vulnerable made my heart break.

"It just won't work out, and you know that. We'll just end up doing this all over again. I don't want to hurt like this Gary," I tried to reason with him but it was no use. His eyes were dark with lust and I started to get nervous. His hands caressed my face.

"I'll make it work," he whispered and tenderly stroked my cheek before placing his lips on mine. Electricity traveled through my body and I saw mini fireworks. Pleasure made my body shiver and my arms found my way around his neck. We broke apart, only to connect again. I inhaled his scent as his hands stroked my lower back. Gary pinned me against the wall and suddenly, it was getting stuffy in here. Our tongues started battling and he moaned a little in my mouth. He broke apart and I smiled as I saw him shrug off his vest and purple dress shirt.

"God, look at you. Taking control all over again," Gary smirked and I playfully glared at him.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face," I giggled as he pecked my lips and started trailing kisses down my neck. I faintly heard chanting and I looked at him with shining eyes. He took out his phone and we watched the ball drop on his phone. He looked at me at 11:59 pm and smiled at me as he took my hands and kissed them.

"Happy New Years Misty," he whispered before we resumed kissing. It was intense and my dress slipped off my body and Gary was just in his boxers. Gary pulled apart quickly and jammed the door with something. "Just to make sure no one interrupts," he smirked and I rolled my eyes but moaned a little as he started sucking on my sweet spot. It was heaven. This was the best New Years ever. Boy am I glad I got locked in a closet on New Years Eve.


End file.
